You Call THAT an Emergency
by MyShadowsThorn
Summary: Kyoko rushes over to help Maria when an emergency comes up. But to her horror, Ren finds out one of her big secerts in the process.


**Author's Note: **

Ok I really love Skip Beat! So I wanted to make a short probably two chap. story on it. I had an extra half-hour in class so I wrote this while I was sitting there.  
In the other fanfic I wrote recently (for harvest moon) I went crazy on my descriptions and dramatizations so I wanted to keep this story on the simple side. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat 

P.s, I've only read up to book 7 so...that's as accurate as my info gets

**Chapter 1 **

**Scratch That It's Already Too Late**

Footsteps plopped nosily through the LME training school doorway. Kyoko squatted down near the entrance placing her hands onto her knees panting hard.

She had rushed over as fast as she could have managed. While, in the meantime, quickly figuring out that running down the street in a giant chicken suit was no easy feat. It's large clown sized feet were hard to lift and left no room for brisk paced movements.

You see...she had been at rehearsal practicing some scenes as Bo. That was when Maria had called her up on the cellphone. She had sounded desperate, possibly in tears, saying that Kyoko needed to get over the training academy as fast as she could since there was a huge emergency. Kyoko hadn't even considered giving a second thought to taking off the sweaty outfit nor the manager who already hated her guts and was not to thrilled about the idea of her leaving with no explanation. He had called out random threats to her as she had raced by him but she hadn't paid any attention to them. Kyoko just hoped she wasn't as unlucky as to have this being the last time she ever wore her Bo suit.

A group of nearby wannabe actresses stared shrewdly at the person in their lobby dressed up as a plump bird in plaid overalls. They turned to each other and began whispering and giggling while occasionally casting a glance over at the chicken. Kyoko stood up and turned towards them. Her inner demons slowing circling her figure. She raised her hand and used her feathers to pull down her right eyelid

"Blehhhhhhh" was ringing echo that emitted from her beak.

The girls looked slightly startled. They gave her the once over then strutted off with their stilettos clicking boisterously over the hardwood floors mumbling things such as how rude and they'll let anyone in here these days.

'Humph that'll teach them.' Thought Kyoko proudly. A long unseen grin forming on her face.

'Now where could Maria be. There doesn't appear to be a panic,' she muttered to herself while looking around and turning her head hurriedly side to side.

"Big Sister! I found you!" cried a sweet voice calling to her.

Kyoko twisted around and caught sight of Maria skipping happily down the hallway over to her. Long ruffled locks and a knee length blue dress bounced along behind the little girl. A broad smile played along those petite lips.

Bo outstretched her wings and embraced Maria in a hug.

"Maria it's so good to see you again. Are you ok though!? What was the emergency you told me about?" Kyoko bolted out her frantic words and stepped back looking expectantly at Maria.

"Oh...that...Well Ren came and talked to me here earlier." Maria started saying. Her eyes became saucers gleaming with stars when she thought about the man she wanted to marry someday.

"and...he was looking for you. He said that if I could find you for him then he would come play with me later. I wanted to show him the new outfit I made for the Ren doll you gave me." Continued Maria who was still daydreaming about the handsome actor.

"So...you can see why it was imperative that you rush over here since Ren will be going soon," finished the overly loquacious girl, her face still awash with incredulous joy.

"WHAT!!!???? YOU'RE KIDDING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE!" Kyoko screeched, thinking of all the trouble she had went to just to get there. She could lose her job over this. When Maria simply shook her head Kyoko plainly stated "I'm leaving!"  
She turned and started to patter away.

"But big sister! You can't! We have to find Ren first." Maria ran in front of Kyoko and outstretched her arms attempting to block the chickens path.

"Oh ...wait! Look there he is now!!!!"  
"REN!!!!!!!!! over here!" she screamed waving crazily.

'NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He can't see me in this costume' Kyoko's thoughts stared freaking out. She tried to turn but only ended up getting herself tripped by Bo's chicken toes. Kyoko did a faceplant on the ground and began squirming, flailing her arms and legs in a futile attempt to get away before it was too late.

"Kyoko... You're the chicken I talked to before!?!!" she heard Ren's voice questioning her from overheard.

Scratch that...It was already too late.


End file.
